Caeruléum
by Imperiumilitae
Summary: Il s'appelle Tamir. C'est un battant. Un combattant. Un révolté. Les filles du Capitole se pâment d'admiration pour ses beaux yeux bleus, elles louent sa droiture d'esprit, elles chantent son courage. Et pourtant son destin est de mourir. Parce que Tamir est un tribut.


**L'univers des Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas, blablabla. Toutefois, nombres des personnages présents ici sont mes créations (c'pour ça qu'ils sont si cool d'ailleurs).**

 **Blague à part, il s'agit de la première fanfiction que je publie, donc je compte sur votre miséricorde. J'espère avoir pu m'approcher le plus possible de l'univers originel des Hunger Games et leur être fidèle. M'enfin, je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Enjoy !**

Le soleil brillait étonnamment ce matin-là. Il réchauffait agréablement l'air et faisait fondre le verglas sur la chaussée. Tamir poussa un soupir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il avait l'impression que le soleil le narguait. Que le soleil était de mèche avec le Capitole. Qu'il faisait exprès de briller si fort ce jour-là comme pour leur montrer que le Capitole pouvait tout avoir, même un soleil brillant au plus fort de l'hiver.

Pour tout dire, cet hiver n'était pas aussi rude que les précédents. Tamir s'en rendait bien compte. Les vents du nord étaient moins froids et moins pénétrants. Au moins, se disait Tamir, ils ne s'engouffraient pas sous ses vêtements et ne le glaçaient pas de l'intérieur. C'était déjà ça. Il enfonça le gavroche qu'il tenait à la main sur sa tête et se serra dans son manteau gris avant de reprendre sa route.

Ce n'était pas facile d'évoluer sur la chaussée gelée, mais Tamir avait le pas sûr. Il savait que le moindre faux pas pouvait lui rompre le cou. Et il préférait éviter. Aussi avançait-il avec lenteur et prudence mais avec une belle assurance. Cette assurance presque orgueilleuse qui seyait aux gens de son espèce. Bien qu'il soit encore trop jeune pour être pris totalement au sérieux, les gens commençaient à se dire qu'il marchait sur les traces de son père. Et quand ils le regardaient, Tamir avait l'impression de lire dans leur regard les mêmes attentes qu'ils avaient quand ils regardaient son père. Bien sûr de telles constations l'emplissait de fierté et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bomber de torse avec orgueil. Jusqu'à ce que Jana lui jette un regard torve et moqueur. Mais sa fierté était compréhensible, tout le monde voulait ressembler à un homme comme Kevan Callaghan. D'autant plus quand c'était votre propre père. Jana pouvait bien se moquer, Tamir avait bien remarqué comme elle rougissait de plaisir quand on lui disait qu'elle était bien la fille de son père. En même temps, avec un père comme Kevan, tout le monde aurait rougit de plaisir ou bombé le torse de fierté.

« Tamir, attends ! »

Le jeune homme venait de changer de rue quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui. Se retournant, il reconnut un garçon de son âge qui zigzaguait entre les plaques de verglas pour le rattraper. C'était un grand type sec et noueux aux cheveux roux nommé Aidan. Aidan vivait dans le même immeuble que la famille Callaghan et connaissait Tamir depuis son plus jeune âge. Leurs pères étaient amis et ils avaient grandis comme deux frères.

« Tu reviens de chez Lina ? » demanda Tamir.

« Non, non. » répondit Aidan en secouant la tête. « Enfin, si. J'y allais, mais j'ai croisé les parents de Masha Waller. »

« Oh. Tu leur as parlé ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je leur dise ? Je ne connaissais pas Masha. Je ne me voyais pas les aborder au milieu de la rue. » dit Aidan.

« Mouais. La journée va être assez longue et difficile pour eux comme cela. Pas la peine qu'on en rajoute. Bon, alors, comment ça se passe avec Lina ? »

Tamir préférait changer de sujet. Les récits amoureux d'Aidan étaient bien plus réjouissants qu'évoquer la journée qui s'annonçait. Aidan sortait depuis deux mois avec la fille du chef de leur atelier, Lina River. Bien sûr, le vieux River n'aimait pas vraiment voir Aidan tourner autour de sa fille, mais le jeune homme était un garçon respectable et travailleur alors il le tolérait. Le fait qu'il soit ami avec Tamir Callaghan rendait également Aidan plus fréquentable. Il autorisait Aidan à venir voir sa fille après le travail et le dimanche, mais uniquement quand il était dans les environs. River avait tout du vieux papa protecteur. Mais cela pouvait se comprendre : Lina était la prunelle de ses yeux, son trésor depuis que son épouse avait été emportée par une épidémie huit ans plus tôt.

« Tiens, Jana n'est pas là ? » remarqua soudain Aidan alors qu'ils avançaient en direction de l'hôtel de ville.

« Non, elle est avec Bethany et Reeves. Pourquoi ? »

« Bah, elle est toujours avec toi. Ou avec ton père. Collée à vous comme un petit poussin. » commenta Aidan en riant.

« Heureusement qu'elle ne t'entend pas, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. » répondit Tamir avec le sourire.

« Arrête, j'ai pas peur de ta sœur. Elle a quatorze ans. »

Tamir lança à Aidan un regard dubitatif en haussant les sourcils. Aidan supporta le regard de son ami pendant quelques secondes, mais c'était bien difficile de faire face à de tels yeux bleus. Capitulant, Aidan secoua la tête et avoua :

« D'accord, d'accord. Jana est impressionnante dans son genre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit dans mes pensées parfois. »

« Ouais, je connais ça… »

« Difficile d'être un Callaghan, hein ! » rit Aidan avant de s'engager sur le pont Est.

Le pont Est était un vieux monument d'architecture qui enjambait le fleuve. Construit avant les Jours Sombres, il avait bien résisté au passage du temps. Quoiqu'il paraisse rouillé et branlant. Mais les habitants du District avaient l'habitude de traverser ce pont pour se rendre à l'hôtel de ville. Tout le monde connaissait le nom officiel du pont, mais personne ne l'utilisait. Pour les habitants, c'était faire un pied-de-nez au Capitole que refuser d'employer le nom officiel. Personne n'avait envie d'utiliser un nom qui vous rappelait constamment la défaite de la Rébellion. Pont de la Victoire, quelle blague, songea Tamir.

D'où il était, il apercevait le dos de Madame Waller, la mère de Masha. Il n'avait pas connu Masha, mais sa mère avait fréquenté l'Arrière Salle quelques années auparavant. Tamir ne se souvenait pas des détails, mais apparemment Madame Waller avait été choisie par ses collègues pour demander aides et conseils auprès de l'Arrière Salle. Et aides et conseils, elle avait trouvé. Son problème avait été résolu et elle n'était pas revenue à l'Arrière Salle. C'était la dernière fois que Tamir l'avait vue. Jusqu'aux Soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games.

Personne n'osait parler aux Waller, remarqua Tamir. C'était bien compréhensible, personne ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Surtout en ce jour. Oh, les gens du District étaient très solidaires, il ne fallait pas en douter. Mais parfois, il fallait laisser les gens seuls avec leur deuil. Pour qu'ils fassent face à leur peine sans étouffer sous les sollicitudes des autres. Ils le savaient tous. Surtout dans un District où les gens étaient entassés les uns sur les autres.

Alors, en voyant les Waller, les gens s'écartaient avec respect. Parce qu'ils savaient. Ce n'était pas la peur qui les faisait agir. Ils respectaient l'air digne de Monsieur Waller ainsi que le visage fermé de sa femme. Ils avaient tous deux sortis leurs vêtements de deuil. Tamir voyait les étoffes noires s'échapper de leurs manteaux usés. Tout le monde avait des vêtements de deuil dans ce district. Les vêtements, c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils avaient.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la Grand-Place, la foule devenait de plus en plus dense. Toute la population (ou presque) du District se trouvait là. Seuls ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer étaient absents. Ou ceux qui ne pouvaient pas quitter leur travail. Si certaines usines arrêtaient de tourner, toute la production pouvait être perdue. Et cela, le Capitole ne le tolérait pas.

« Ta mère est là-bas. » signala Tamir à Aidan.

Tamir était assurément plus petit qu'Aidan, mais il était observateur comme pas deux. Aidan disait souvent en riant que Tamir était capable de retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Quoiqu'il n'y ait pas de foin dans leur district.

Bravant la foule, les deux jeunes gens rallièrent la mère d'Aidan. Kara Lynch était une femme de haute taille, exactement comme son fils. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux blonds en un haut chignon typique de leur District. Bien que cachés dans les plis de son manteau, ses mains et ses avant-bras étaient décolorés par les différentes teintures qu'elle maniait tous les jours. Quand elle remarqua qu'ils approchaient, elle leur fit un sourire fin et les attira auprès d'elle.

« Aidan, Tamir, où étiez-vous passés mes chéris ? »

« Par-ci par là. » répondit Aidan, évasif.

Il ne tenait pas spécialement à raconter à sa mère qu'il était allé voir sa petite-amie. Si elle l'apprenait, elle allait courir le raconter à son père. Ses frères et ses sœurs allaient ensuite le charrier tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Aidan adorait sa famille, mais parfois, ils se montraient bien envahissants.

« As-tu vu mon père, Kara ? » demanda Tamir.

« Oui, il est avec Cliff. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ils font leur tournée de… Enfin… Vous voyez… »

Oh oui, ils voyaient. Aidan et Tamir comprenez parfaitement ce que Kara voulait dire. Mais avec autant d'oreilles autour d'eux, il leur était impossible de parler librement. Même dans leur district certains étaient prêts à vendre pères et mères pour obtenir les faveurs du Capitole. Néanmoins, les partisans du Capitole étaient rares. Oh, ils existaient, il ne fallait pas en douter. La peur et l'appât du gain pouvaient corrompre n'importe qui.

La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer quand Kevan et Cliff apparurent. Sur leurs talons se tenait Jana, dont le regard bleu lançait des éclairs.

« Le train vient d'arriver. » annonça-t-elle.

Tamir put sentir la colère vibrer dans la voix de sa petite sœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui répondit en secouant la tête. De toute évidence, il avait déjà fait la leçon à Jana, mais quand elle était dans cet état, c'était difficile de la calmer. Heureusement, elle n'était aussi furieuse que de rares fois dans l'année. Durant les Hunger Games et durant la Tournée du vainqueur.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être dans cet état. On pouvait sentir la tension chez les six membres du clan Lynch. Et chez les personnes avoisinantes. Si Kevan et Cliff effectuaient une tournée, c'était pour calmer les esprits et éviter les échauffourées. Leur District était sans doute le plus virulent à l'égard du Capitole. C'était une vieille tradition chez eux que d'haïr le Capitole.

La Grand-Place était déjà noire de monde. On pouvait entendre ici et là des discussions, mais personne n'osait hausser la voix. Parce que s'ils se rassemblaient tous ce n'était pas pour des réjouissances. Bien au contraire. Il y avait une espèce de tristesse solennelle qui prenait Tamir à la gorge. Et même si le soleil brillait de milles feux au dessus de leurs têtes, il avait l'impression que le monde n'était que plus gris.

D'un geste machinal, Tamir saisit les cheveux noirs de sa sœur et commença à les tresser lentement. Il l'avait fait tellement de fois qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de regarder ce qu'il faisait. Ce geste le calmait, caresser les cheveux de sa sœur le détendait. Il arrivait à faire le vide dans son esprit et à tresser l'une après l'autre les longues mèches noires de Jana. D'ailleurs, il pouvait sentir que, devant lui, Jana se détendait progressivement. Elle se décala un tout petit peu pour venir se coller contre leur père dont la main gauche était posée sur l'épaule de Tamir.

Et ils attendaient. Comme tout leur District.

Ils attendaient le vainqueur des Soixante neuvièmes Hunger Games.


End file.
